


Trapped in a scary movie

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: trapped in horror movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are watching horror movies for halloween. Then they wake up in one thanks to the Trickster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in a scary movie

Dean and Sammy had been chasing after what they thought was just an average monster for the last week. It was all getting confusing. And it being Halloween all Dean and Sam wanted to do was watch some scary movies (Which they laughed at). Bobby had told them to take the night off. After what they had been through nothing to much scared them. They ordered a pizza and got some beer from the convenience store across the street. 

They were staying in yet another run down motel. After all the traveling they looked the same. Dean set down the beer on the end table and put the pizza on the small table in front of Sammy and him. He flipped on the Tv.

 

The usually Psycho killer movie was on they were laughing at all the mistakes the girls and guys would make before the killer got them. 

"No do not go in there" Sam said putting his hands on his head while watching the guy get offed "ooooo right to the head ouch" 

 

Dean was laughing and stuff a piece of pizza into his mouth while seeing the killer get out the chainsaw and slice and dice his victims. Dean flipped the channel to find a ghost movie . They really laughed for them. They knew too much about ghosts. 

 

They fell asleep to watching yet another movie about psycho killers. 

 

Dean was definitely in a dream. He woke up in this in the arms of a busty female. She was just like in the movies. Blonde, ready to go and busty. Yep just what Dean liked. She was being too easy though. And it just was too cliche for real life. For one thing when he woke up in this dream . He was at camp. He knew he was in a dream now. And they were laying down then all of a sudden boating across a lake. 

He rowed but felt strange. She twirled her hair and did her make up. Dean is thinking who does that in a canoe? Dean just figured it was his mind listening to the story of the horror movie they had fell asleep to. 

Then on the shore he saw a dancing Teddy bear. Who was waving at Dean. Dean asked the girl if she saw it and she ignored him. He knew it was not a good sign to see something that strange in a dream. He took off in the other direction. 

 

He then docked their boat. Even though he knew in his dreams and or horror movie sex means death. Dean just had to be Dean. 

Dean got her up on the fish gutting counter and took off her shirt as they were making out. He maybe he could get some play before getting offed in his dream. 

He continued kissing her and taking clothes off. Then he heard creepy music all around. He took that as a sign of that the killer was coming but too late he heard the door creek open. He then jumped but his blonde chick stayed where she was got it with the chain saw. 

He weaves and got away . He then jumped on a jet ski and took off. He waved at the killer as he was in the middle of the lake. He then docked on the other side of the lake ran to the nearest cabin where he found Sammy with a few people. 

"Sam, are you understanding this is a dream?" Dean asked him

"Yes Dean I saw the Dancing Teddy Bear too. This is weird. I know we are in a dream but are we in each other's dreams do you think?" Sam asked but they heard the scary music. This time it was a different song and the killer came in with a knife. and chased everyone around. Dean and Sam stuck together. And ran for the docks again putting themselves on the jet ski. They figured they could get away but Mr Killer got on a jet ski too this time. They went down a small creek since this was Florida they had to be careful with alligators. 

They saw another boat dock and had to dock their jet skis there. They walked towards a lighted cabin in the woods.

"This is just all the horror cliches rolled into one. I am hoping we will wake up soon Sammy. " Dean shook his head as he opened the door to the cabin.

They found a few chicks having a slumber party. They both thought to themselves maybe it would not be so bad after all. They all were drinking and playing spin the bottle. They seemed happy to have a few guys at their party. Sam took Dean off to the side though

"Dean if they break out the ouija board. I will lose it." Sammy said

"At least there had not been a killer clown." Dean laughed and smiled at Sam who gave him a dirty look

"That is not funny." Sam said

They went back and sure enough the girls broke out a ouija board and started playing with it even though Sam told them it was a stupid idea.

The blonde chick asked "What were you in life"

Answer "Clown"

Sam said "oh hell no" Dean and him jumped up but the board jumped and smoke filled the room. When the smoke cleared they all saw a huge clown with a knife. He gave an evil smile and cut the blonde throat. He started cutting girls as he walked. Sam and Dean took off out the door. They got back on the jet skis and went back out into the middle of the lake. 

"So where to now?" Sam asked

They saw the teddy bear on the shore wave them over.

"Teddy bear is probably a killer you know that Sam right." Dean said Sam took his jet ski and went over to the teddy bear.

Dean stayed where he was "He is going to get killed then I am going to have to gank a teddy bear."

Sam approached the Teddy Bear . The Teddy Bear grabbed him and instead of killing him he hugged him. Then Sam disappeared.

"Oh what the hell" Dean said then he heard creepy music and the killer clown jumped up out of the water.

He felt himself getting pulled under. The more he tried the more he got pulled under. He was drowning. 

He woke up on the sofa wet. The Teddy Bear's head was on the table and someone was in the fridge.   
Sam was up and looking strangely at him. 

"I had a weird dream" Dean said

Sam shook his head

Dean then looked up at the figured who had on the costume of the teddy bear. And was eating his candy.

Trickster was laughing "Dean you should have seen your face when I pulled you under. You were soo hilarious and the part where I was stabbing all the women. Sam you turned white when the clown came out. " He shoved more candy into his face.

 

"So all of this was you." Dean said getting up and getting a beer for him and Sam. "So it is fun to chase us around and scare us?"

"Yes you chuckleheads make me laugh soo much. I love picking on you guys." Trickster said laughing "The alien was my best work too bad you guys ran away I had soo many plans."

"Yeah hahahah you are just a barrel full of laughs. Not funny dude." Sam said drinking his beer. 

Trickster looked at both of them who looked pissed. "Oh you guys. I am sorry."

He made two blondes and a brunette show up . 

"Now that is more like it" Dean said cuddling to the blonde on the left.

"Good now we can have some fun. " Trickster said making more beer and Candy appear.


End file.
